NUMB
by looky
Summary: Song fic- Snape finds Harry Potter in a club and has to get him out! but potter has a few things to say. pls R&R!


NUMB

A/N: I don't own the song or the characters I just felt like writing this story

Snape POV:

Potter's sitting in a club having a drink. I know he shouldn't be there, not because of his age (he is 18) but because I know he is drowning his sorrows and Voldemort is still on the loose. The boy is too soft I thought. Why can't he just do as we tell him! He is always doing stupid things for god sake can't he stay put! I have had enough!

"Potter put that down" I hiss taking the drinks away "do you know how stupid you are acting, you're too soft…and stupid" I add quietly. Potter's looking up at me with his blood shot eyes. I've never seen him look at me like that, as if he had remembered who I was and realised something.

"Get UP!" I yell and he stumbles to his feet. "Fool" I mutter as I walk away with him behind me. I look around the club, such odd music. I turn to tell Potter what a fool he is! But I couldn't. On the fact that not only had Potter gone but he was on the stage! I run up to him but muggles are in my way, then the music started. Potter raising his head and his deep and slightly hoarse voice starts to sing.

__

I'm tired of being what you want me to be   
feeling so faithless   
lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure   
of walking in your shoes   


Potter can sing, who'd have known? Does he feel pressured? I don't expect him to be anything just less sensitive, to harden up, to stop caring. 

__

  
[Caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
every step that I take is another mistake to you   
[caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]

I don't think that! I mean sure he did come here and that was mistake! Oh no! He's yelling now._  
  
I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you _

Numb? He's becoming numb? Not feeling at all? Less like me? Fucking stupid! He is the most sensitive idiot I know!_  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
holding too tightly   
afraid to lose control  
cause everything that you thought I would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you   
_

I don't hold on to things! Oh he means the grudge! I am not afraid of anything, I am in complete control. I thought Potter would be like his father, I guess that did fall apart, he is too much like his mother.

__

  
[Caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
[caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
and every second I waste is more than I can take   


Oh my god! He's looking at me and, he is singing about me! I didn't do a thing to him! Except…

  
I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you 

So he thinks I don't have feeling and is "numb" to the world. _  
  
And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
_

Just like him! What? was his childhood alone and sad? Did he have a father who would force him to be "normal"? That's where he got this idea, he saw it and remembers it from the pensive! He is not like me! He doesn't have a father who hated him he has…an uncle.

__

  
I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you   


Oh god he is similar!

__

  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  


There he's done, now what's he doing? Oh he's coming over to me. Yeah you come here and let me just… huh? His eyes…they're…lifeless. Now he's right in front of me. I want to speak, but his face.

" I have lost all feeling, I have lost so much now that there is nothing left" his voice sounds like it dying. I look at that face again, the face I have seen for so long, but it's so different. No longer laughing, or being angry, it's just, there. " Scars are all over me, inside and out, it doesn't hurt any more" he is walking away. I see him walking away a young man with the wisdom an old man, he has seen so much and done so much more. For me he has seen me become numb and for me he has made me feel, that's what he's done. Oh my God! He cares about me? Why? I go outside with the memory of how numb I was and how I wanted him to feel nothing! The pain I had caused him to make him numb is starting to hurt. I haven't felt hurt in so long just, empty. Now all I can do is…cry, because he cared, when no one else did.

A/N: okay, pls read and review I am a little out of practice, but every time a hear this song a I see something like this. 


End file.
